Bounty Ship
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: A collection of Lockdown and Devcon slash stories. Mulit-univeral, each story is marked with it's own universe and rating. Most, if not all, rated M.
1. The Best Mod

This is my collection of (robot) Lockdown/Devcon fics. Each will be marked for the universe in which they take place and their rating. So if you don't approve, please look to the top left of your screen where you'll fine a "back" button. This will take you back to safe waters. -This concludes the public service announcement.

~!~!~

Please note that this IS slash (as in manbot on manbot action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: The Best Mod

Pairings: Lockdown and Devcon G1/TFA Crossover

Verse: AU but meant to take place in the IDW comic universe

Rating: Ma/ NC-17

Warnings: Violence, mech cursing, intimacy, manbot on manbot mackin'

Summery: Lockdown is conformed with Devcon's unique brand of affection after a failed hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, that should be obvious because if I did things would be A LOT different!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lockdown nearly tore the door of The Death's Head upon his return. The overhead lights hummed on above him as the ship slowly came online. He slammed the door as drops of energon splattered on the cold steel. His optics darkened as he looked up, his hook transforming back into a hand. The sharp fingers flexed and made soft tinkling noises as they tapped the dark palm. The ship was quiet as the bounty hunter walked through the halls, his peds silent despite his size.

His optics lingered on the control panel to the cockpit before he punched in the code. The lights within didn't turn on. Lockdown paused only for a second just outside the doorway, haloed by light. The next instant he swung through the door into the dark. His hand caught warm metal and slammed it against the wall. He pressed his body against the warmth, pinning it.

"How did you know?" came a purring voice beneath him.

Just as his optics switched to night vision the lights snapped on, blinding him. The bot beneath him head butted him, breaking his grasp, and slipped away.

The dark bounty hunter snarled, his hand transforming into a hook once more. It lashed out, catching the other by the waist.

"Not so fast," the black mech growled.

As expected, his would be captive whirled and struck. Even blind Lockdown caught the first armed at his face and twisted it back. A hiss heralded a knee to his codpiece, but Lockdown anticipated that as well. His hips snapped to the side, out of the way. The blow missed its mark. Lockdown did not. His other hand caught to knee joint. Off balance, the invading mech changed his attack.

The knee to the groin turned into a hook behind the back of Lockdown's knee and pulled. He hadn't anticipated that. The bounty hunter was pulled into a fall. The sliver hook let go of the leg and pieced the wall. He screeched to a halt as the leg he was holding a moment ago appeared on his hip. Before Lockdown could free himself, he was flipped onto his back and pressed into the wall.

"How did you know?" the voice purred again.

Lockdown's pale lips quirked up into a smile as his optics neared completing their defrag.

"Death Head's lights flicker when I turn em on after a long time," he said, testing the hold on him. It was solid. "N' the control panel had blue pain flecks on it. And we both know only one bot who has such a purrty' shade of blue on em."

His optics flickered on, the red light mingling with the deep blue that spilled down on him.

"Isn't that right, Devcon?"

The Autobot's grin was dark as he leaned in, his lip components dangerously close to Lockdown's. "I'll remember that for next time."

"Not gunna' be a next time." Lockdown purred. "I plan on keeping my hands on you."

Lockdown crocked his knee and got enough leverage to flip the smaller bot onto his back. Devcon didn't make a sound as they rolled. The only thing he did was produce a plasma pistol from only Primus knew where. The end of it was jammed under Lockdown's spiked chin.

"You have such a way with words."

Lockdown chuckled and scrapped the tip of his hook down the pretty face plates. The barrel of the pistol dug into the softer metal of his throat and he smiled.

"You're awful eager," Lockdown purred.

"You've been gone a while." Devcon shot back as his legs wrapped around Lockdwon's hips. "You know how I hate waiting for you to finish a job."

The dark bounty hunter snorted and rolled Devcon off of him. He stood and left the blue mech on the floor alone. The reminder of his recent job only brought back the sting of his failure. He walked to the Death's Heads control panel, keeping Devcon in the corner of his optics at all times.

"Get out," he growled. "I'm still working."

"Not the way I hear it," Devcon said, propping himself up on his elbows. "I heard that the pit froze over and you lost a mark."

Lockdown shot the bot a look that sent smarter mechs running. "You heard wrong."

Devcon rose to his feet in a single fluid movement and leaned against the back of the pilots chair.

The sly smile on the pretty lips irked Lockdown."Get out or I'll throw you out."

Arms appeared around his chest between the spikes on his armor and caressed him. Devcon's glossa appeared on his audio and made his HUD flash that his core temperature was rising.

"Oh of course your going to throw me out after a rouge Decepticon blew you up, kicked your aft and made you retreat. I'm here to kiss it better."

Lockdown whirled around and Devcon was thrown back into the chair. The dark bounty hunter's hand gripped Devcon's throat and pushed until the mech was arched painfully over the back rest.

"I'm not through with this yet." he snarled.

Devcon's optics darkened and his lips played with the beginnings of a smirk. He reached out and traced a finger up the arm holding his throat.

"But you are."

"Am I?" Lockdown said as the fingers slipped into a seem in his armor. Devcon knew exactly how many dangerous buttons he was pushing.

"Deadlock died in the fire fight." Devcon smiled. "I don't think Megatron wants a corpse cluttering up the place."

Lockdown yanked Devcon to his face, pleased by the shocked expression that met his own pissed one.

"Deadlock is alive," he growled. "I'm going to find him."

Devcon's other hand appeared between the black legs and cupped his cod piece as his engine revved.

"That was Drift, different mech."

"A few new mods and a name change don't mean the mech is dead." Lockdown growled. His optics flickered and he his grip relaxed.

Devcon sank down into the chair. His self satisfied smile made Lockdown want to do something to wipe that look off his face.

"And how do you know what happened on my hunt?"

Devcon leaned up and put his hands on the broad hip plating. His fingers quickly wiggled into seems as their owner smirked

"Neutral radio chatter I picked up. Of course, Megatron doesn't have to know any of that." Devcon whispered. "Now that you have your facts straight..."

"Let me guess," Lockdown cut over the mech. "You have a job for me."

Devcon's glossa flicked out and licked the decorative spikes that protruded from his codpiece.

"That I do."

Lockdown sank down into the chair, his hips straddled Devcon's as the mech continued touching him. The Decepticon grunted as a digit stabbed a bundle of sensitive wires in his hip. His panel snapped open without his consent.

"Fragger," he purred as Devcon's thumb coaxed his spike to pressurize.

"That's me," Devcon smiled and rubbed his knee on the inside of Lockdown's. "A complete and utter fragger."

With speed that took Lockdown by surprise, Devcon reversed their positions. The dark mech found himself straddled in his own chair, Devcon's hands pinning his wrists to the arm rests. Lockdown's engine purred and Devcon eased him back and slid his hips forward.

"Eager, this cycle," Lockdown said.

"I've been deprived," Devcon shot back, his hand stroking the still growing spike.

"Could have worked the job with me."

"I don't work with, or for, cons."

"You just fragg em?" Lockdown chuckled as the blue mech's interface panel slid away to revile his dripping vale.

"You're a special circumstance."

"Oh am I?"

"I can pay you to be a good bot."

Lockdown smirked. "You plan on paying me for my services this time?"

"What do you think I'm in the middle of doing?" Devcon purred as his hips slid down, impaling himself on Lockdown's hard spike.

Lockdown chuckled as Devcon pushed himself up and his vale tightened around his cord. He groaned and shifted his hips, pushing deeper into the Autobot.

"Needy this cycle ain't you?"

Devcon batted away the dark hands that tired stroke his cheek.

"Needy is for femmes," he said. "I have an appetite that's been curbed for too long."

"Then you should find someone to ease that while I'm gone," Lockdown was once again denied the pleasure of touching the blue mech as his arms where pinned.

"I've tried," Devcon purred, his optics dark as he rolled his hips. "You're a hard high to duplicate."

Lockdown snarled and his hands found homes on Devcon's hips. His claw tips followed a seem in blue armor down to the fluid stained panel.

"High praise coming from a mech as insatiable as you Dev," Lockdown purred, stroking the mech's quivering spike.

The Autobot squirmed and his thighs tightened on Lockdown's hips. The Decepticon bounty hunter relished the moan he dragged out of the mech.

"You know," Lockdown started, his hand slowing its attentions. "There is a way you could have me all the time."

Devcon shot him a glare. "Do I look like the settling down type to you?"

"Who said anything about settling down?" Lockdown smirked and shifted his hips. "If we bond I can overload you anytime you want from two galaxies away."

Devcon grunted and put his hands on the pointed shoulders. "Shut up."

"Why? You seem to enjoy your seat." Lockdown shifted his hips, pushing his cord in deeper. "Bond with me."

"Never." Devcon pushed away only to be pulled back down.

"Why not?" Lockdown asked.

"Megatron is going to melt you down when you go back. I'm not hobbling myself to a dead mech."

"I'm more useful to him alive," Lockdown purred. "I'm sure he'll just rough me up a bit and send me out again." He smirked as Devcon moaned and sank down over his spike. "And you know how much I love to rough you up after a good beating."

"You're a masochist." Devcon growled.

The blue bot punched his lover sharply in the torso. Lockdown snarled as his face broke into a grin and his hips bucked. "Sadist," he teased back.

"Slagger."

"Autobot."

"Decepticon." Devcon's lips mashed down on Lockdown's as he rocked his body.

Lockdown growled, his hook catching around Devcon's neck and pulling him closer.

"You're going to be mine," he grunted as Devcon's valve slurped up the rest of his cord. "One way or another."

"Never." Devcon growled.

Lockdown's clawed fingers wormed their way under the hot armor and found the manual release latch to mech's chest plating. Without hesitation he flipped the latches and Devcon's armor slid apart. The Autobot gasped and reached to close his chest plates. Lockdown twisted his hips and raked his spike against the side of the quivering valve. Devcon howled as his fingers gripped Lockdown shoulders and left dents in the black metal.

Lockdown grinned as his hands slid up the arched back and pulled the mech nearly flush to his body. The black and green chest plates clicked and both mechs where bathed in dark red light.

Devcon groaned and tried to push himself away from the pulsing light, but Lockdown's kept him trapped.

"Frag it let me go!"

"Never," the black mech purred.

Devcon cried out as the red light grew brighter. He shook uncontrollably as Lockdown put his lips to the blue audio.

"I can feel your spark hammering away. Why not let me have a peek at it?"

"Slag off Lockdown!" Devcon snapped.

"Why? You want this, I can feel it."

The long gray glossa slithered around the blue mech's chin and up his cheek.

"Frag you," the blue mech whined as he sank to his elbows.

"Bond with me," Lockdown repeated. "And I'll frag you so hard I'll send you into stasis."

A strangled cry accompanied the blue mech's spark casing opening. Blue light mingled with the red and illuminated the dark mech. For a moment the cockpit was bright, and then it was plunged into darkness as Lockdown pulled their chests flush.

The black mech was startled by the shear intensity of their sparks being so close. He was unprepared for the energy his spark sent racing though his systems. Devcon snarled in his audio as he felt the first threads of energy reach out from his spark.

He groaned as the first connection made. The little searching threads of energy found each other and intertwined, pulling their respective sparks closer.

"You fragger!" Devcon spat, but any venom his words had was lost with the breathy moan of arousal that followed them.

Lockdown shut off his optics as more of the threads of energy braided together and something other then energy poured into him. Short bursts of thoughts that weren't his own dashed across his processor, and while he was a good deal aroused, lustful urges that didn't bloom from his own spark infected him. Lockdown's pale lips parted into a sly smile.

"I feel you," he purred as his optics came back online. "And you're a dirty, naughty little Autobot."

The sudden backlash of irritation he felt made him close his mouth.

Devcon's optics blazed brightly as he rolled his hips.

"I finally found a way to shut you up."

Lockdown couldn't get his vocalizer to answer. He could only watch as Devcon crushed his lips down on his own, and their sparks brushed against each other.

His claws raked down the blue chassis as he moaned. New alien memories pounded in his processor as new sensations made him tremble. Their sparks melted together with such ease Lockdown didn't know where he ended and Devcon began. He didn't like the loss of self and tried to sort "himself" from Devcon. 'That's not the point' someone thought for him and tugged him toward the swirling chaos.

His rational mind was swept away in a flurry of lust. His forgotten chassis trembled as blue sparks lept from where the two touched. Lockdown noticed nothing but Devcon and the incredible pull he felt. Lockdown's reached out with all his spark and touched Devcon's core. . .

*

He came online to darkness. A stabbing ache forced him form his sluggish state into one of near panic. The armrest shrieked as his claws sliced sliver scars into the metal. It was only when his spark pulsed and got and answering pulse in return that he calmed enough to gather his wits; and remember.

He collapsed back into the chair, exhausted and satisfied on an all new level. He tested the new bond and found Devcon wasn't near. A very strange feeling of anxiety came over him as he checked the ship's chronometer. He was surprised to find he'd been out five breems. More then ample time for Devcon to get lost among the stars.

"For now," Lockdown mused, leaning back.

He opened the young bond and reached through, looking to touch Devcon's mind and spark. What he got was a flash of surprise and a wave of what would amount to a string of the most vulgar curse words if he had be present. It was raw, but it was a start. He sent back a smirk and mental squeeze on the aft. 

He nearly laughed aloud when Devcon's unrestrained lust for him flooded over the bond. It was quickly suppressed with a raw shot of anger.

"Oh I can get used to this," Lockdown smiled.

He sent his own lust through the bond with a grin. He was rebuffed quickly, but Devcon's thoughts still bled from his mind so easy to read it was nearly criminal. Lockdown toyed with their new bond until Devcon threatened to break it. With a grin spread across his face, Lockdown rubbed his chest armor over his spark.

"Best mod I ever took," he said to the empty room.


	2. Don't You Hate Interruptions?

Please note that this IS slash (as in manbot on manbot action) so if you don't like it, don't read past these words! You have been warned.

Title: Don't You Hate Interruptions?

Pairing: Lockdown/Devcon

Verse: Animated

Rating: Mature, NC-17 for the porn

Warning: the manbot sex, talks of illegal activities

Summery: Lockdown and Devcon are interrupted by the job.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, because if I did, it would pretty much all be porn.

Note: Done for my baby, because she feels the need to give me rabid Lockdown bunnies right before a test.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Yes babe, just like that," Lockdown growled into the blue audio. "You know I love it when you struggle."

"Slag off, you creepy fragger," Devcon snapped back.

Lockdown slid his hand down the strong blue and white back to the tempting aft. Devcon growled when he gave it a firm squeeze. "Come on, a little after hunt dirty talk never killed no one."

Devcon growled and raked his fingers down the dark mech's torso. "First time for everything.

"That's why I have an energon prod in arms reach." Lockdown smiled. "Banging you is dangerous."

"You have no idea." Devcon smirked as his finger tips delved into the seams in Lockdown's thigh armor.

"Primus, you know how to switch me on."

"The wild fragging turns you on, Lockdown," Devcon said, dipping into a bundle of wires in the other bounty hunter's left hip.

Lockdown bit back a moan. "Mmm, yeah babe. Keep telling yourself that. It's not that cute little chassis-"

"Did you just call me cute?" Devcon growled.

"Are you gonna get rough with me?" Lockdown asked, a hopeful smirk on his lips.

"I would," Devcon said, his free hand trailing down between Lockdown's legs. "But you'd like it too much.

"You know what I would like?" Lockdown whispered, his lips just grazing Devcon's neck. He felt the shiver run through the Autobot's plating.

Devcon returned the feeling. He pressed against Lockdown and ran his glossa over the tip of a sliver prong that jutted out of Lockdown's neck. "And what exactly would that be?"

"If you came with me," he murmured and kissed the blue neck. "And we fucked like petro-rabbits in front of the view screen."

"You're insane," Devcon growled, pushing away. "And you're using language from that mud-ball of a planet you went to again. Cut it out."

Lockdown pulled him back. "I picked up a few new tricks while I was there too." He dimmed his optics. "Wanta' see?"

Devcon narrowed his own optics. "You just want to record us again."

"Gotta' have something while you're away," Lockdown sneered. "'Sides, you love it when I send you the still frames."

The blue and white Autobot leaned in. "Fine. But this is the last time."

"Gotta make it count then." Lockdown smiled.

"If you even think about using the sonic Javelin again I'm going to kill you."

"Just try to. It's so much better when I'm fighting for my life."

Devcon lunged and they went toppling into the cockpit. Lockdown snarled and grabbed hold of one of Devcon's legs, flipping him onto his back. The other blue and red leg instantly wrapped around his waist. Before he could smirk, Devcon grabbed his sides and pulled him down. Their lips locked in a fierce kiss, cooling fans kicked into overdrive and the tell-tale sound of Devcon's panel snapping open filled the silence of the cockpit.

"Too easy," Lockdown chuckled, his own panel sliding aside.

Devcon grinned up at him as the long spike extended. "It is when you're late cycle aft call is so willing to please."

Lockdown leaned in and bit the lower white lip. "I expect to be paid this time."

"Be worth the creds," Devcon said.

"Challenge accepted."

He swept up Devcon's lips in another kiss when the main console beeped. He ignored the incoming transmission in favor of sliding his glossa into Devcon's mouth as the tip of his spike breached the wet valve. The Autobot moaned into his mouth with a delicious arch of his back. The console beeped again. Devcon snarled and lifted his hips. Lockdown's engine revved as the mech's talented valve stretched and took in the hard spike. The incessant beep continued.

"Would you shut that thing up!" Devcon snarled. "It's almost annoying as your voice."

"Gotta take the call to do that," Lockdown said, thrusting his hips, sliding Devcon back and forth along the floor.

"Just do it!" Devcon moaned. "It's annoying."

"If Swindle gets another optic-ful I'm gonna have to charge him."

"Put it on sound only idiot."

Lockdown bit Devcon's lip. "You're so smart." He reached up and groped the keyboard until he fumbled with the right button.

"What?" he barked. "I'm a busy mech."

"Is that any way to speak to your lord?" said a deep voice.

"Ah, slag," Lockdown mumbled.

"Is that-" Devcon said, his optics widening.

Lockdown put a hand over his mouth before Devcon's voice was picked up. "Megatron, my apologies, you caught me in the middle of... something."

"I don't care what you're doing. Did you finish the job I asked of you yet?"

Devcon bit his hand. Lockdown hissed but controlled himself. "Of course I did," he said, making sure his voice held the appropriate amount of submission in it. "That's what you pay me for."

"Why am I not on a video feed?" Megatron said, his voice dangerously smooth.

"Technical difficulties," Lockdown said.

"Fix it."

Lockdown removed his hand from Devcon's mouth. The Autobot snarled and grabbed hold of his face.

"I should fragging kill you for this!" he hissed.

"You wanted me to answer," Lockdown shot back quietly.

"Get off of me!" Devcon thrashed between the dark thighs.

Lockdown moaned loudly and stuck his fist in his mouth as the tight valve stroked his over stimulated spike.

"What was that?" Megatron snapped.

"Fixing the problem," Lockdown said. He put his hand over Devcon's mouth again and leaned in. "Don't make a sound," he purred. "Can't ruin my rep with the cons by bumping windshields with an Autobot."

Devcon's response was muffled but his optics glared hatefully at him. Lockdown kissed the bot's forehead and rocked his hips one last time. When the ripple of pleasure dissipated he opened the video feed. Megatron's stern face filled the screen. The sliver bot's glowing red optics were dangerous.

"Megatron," Lockdown said from the end of the control panel.

The tyrant raised and optic ridge. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Technical," Lockdown started when Devcon wiggled under him. His optics flickered as red hot pleasure zinged up his spike and across his processor. "D-difficulties. I'm trying to fix 'em."

"I don't care," Megatron said, tone flat. "I want proof that you have what I want."

Lockdown smiled and swiveled his hips, dragging a low moan from his Autobot. "Of course. Have I ever failed you?"

"Is there something distracting you?" Megatron snarled, his optic ridges pulling together into a frown.

"Nothing could distract me from a job." Lockdown pressed a button and the view screen changed to a dark image of the Death Head's holding cells.

In stark contrast to the gloomy shadows, a bright, maroon colored bot sat in the center of the screen. The flier raised his wings and glared up at the camera.

"Lockdown!" the bot screeched. "Release me at once! You'll pay for this insult, you no good-"

Lockdown cut the sound and switched back to Megatron. He smiled as the Decepticon leader glared back. "Safe and sound, un-harmed. Just like you wanted."

"Good. Now, I have another job for you."

"My standard payment?" Lockdown asked.

Megatron's frown deepened. "Upon successful delivery."

"I'm all audios."

"I want a mech brought to me, unharmed, and intact."

"Part of my fee is taking a mod," Lockdown reminded the tyrant. "You know I love new toys."

"You'll have you pick of whatever you want from my personal armory if you are successful."

Lockdown liked the sound of that, but that was a hefty price. "What's the job?"

Megatron's face clouded with barely controlled rage. "Bring me Optimus Prime."

Lockdown's tattooed faceplate went blank. What the frag? "You want me to break into Iacon and kidnap their hometown hero right out from under them? It's gonna cost you double."

"You'll have it. I want him, Lockdown. Now."

"I'll have him within the groon. Good as new."

"If he has one dent in him-"

"He'll be pristine." Lockdown smirked. "On my honor."

Devcon huffed. Megatron shook his head. "Get back to fixing your... technical difficulties. I expect the Prime and my traitor in my quarters soon."

The viewing screen went dark and Lockdown finally relaxed. Devcon shook the hand off his mouth.

"You slag filled, glitch infested son of a-"

"I love when you sweet talk me."

Devcon glared. "I won't let you defile Iacon and kidnap-"

Lockdown sighed and cut Devcon off by shoving his glossa into his mouth once more. He'd deal with Primes and Starscream later. He had a different reward to earn now.


End file.
